


Fight Me

by BlueMoon2002



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bass is just a Ball of Rage in this, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Rated T for language, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon2002/pseuds/BlueMoon2002
Summary: Bass gets in a car accident. Thanks to a combination of rage, painkillers, and really bad flirting, he accidentally makes the cute nurse like him.
Relationships: Forte | Bass/Rockman | Mega Man
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about being hospitalized so sorry for the inaccuracies!
> 
> Have some BassRock

When Bass first woke up in the hospital, he was high on painkillers and didn’t know where in the hell he was or how he got there. When the nurse explained it to him, he got pissed.

Who in their right mind gets  _ drunk _ and hits an innocent  _ driver _ !?

When he said as such, a doctor pointed out that it happened all the time. Screw that, Bass’s car was probably totaled! His arm was in a cast! He was probably going to get a call from his dad telling him how stupid he was!

The thought of his dad only made him even angrier. He tried to get out of the bed to punch something, but he was still doped out on drugs and was easily pushed back to the bed. He eventually passed out.

He was still pissed off when he woke up again, this time out of the emergency room. He confirmed that his arm was in a cast. He’d heard that something in there was broken. He also heard that he wouldn’t need surgery.

Thank god.

He also confirmed to himself that he was still pissed. His dad was definitely going to call him and act like it was his fault a speeding drunk driver hit him. Sure, just completely ignore the fact that Bass had seen the driver coming and  _ tried to swerve out of the way _ . Nope, knowing Wily, he was going to pretend Bass had been completely oblivious.

Needless to say, Bass, knowing perfectly well that he wasn’t stupid, was pissed about it.

Then he remembered Treble was at home, probably wondering where he was. There was nobody to feed him!

He got really pissed again and tried getting out of the bed again, just in time for a nurse to come in and stop him.

“You really need to calm down,” the nurse said. He was a dude, surprisingly, and was actually kinda cute, but Bass was too pissed about this whole situation to care right now.

“Fight me!” He yelled at the nurse. Not the best thing to say to the person responsible for your wellbeing, but Bass was still really mad.

“Maybe later,” the nurse replied. Bass caught his name tag as the nurse started the knock-me-the-fuck-out juice, sending him spiraling into unconsciousness again.

When he woke up again...

Yep, still pissed.

But not as much as he was before.

The cute nurse was there again, adjusting the machines he was hooked to. What was his name again?

He read the name tag. “Who the fuck name’s their kid ‘Rock’?”

The nurse-Rock-let out a startled snort. “Excuse me?”

“Why the hell’s your name Rock? Do your parents hate you or something?”

“Uh, no. My dad really loves music.”

Bass stared at him.

“My twin sister’s name is Roll. So, Rock and Roll.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Your name’s Bass.”

“Yeah, well Bass is a cool name.”

Rock giggled. Bass got frustrated.

“Fight me.”

Now he was full-on laughing.

“I will kick your ass!” Bass threatened, moving to get up. Rock shoved him back down onto the bed.

“Now, now. We can’t have you trying to rip out your IVs again.”

“I’ve tried that?” He didn’t really remember much of what he’d been doing on and off throughout the couple days he’d spent in the hospital. He mostly just remembered being pissed about everything.

Speaking of which.

“I’m gonna kick your ass! Fight me, damnit!”

“Maybe later,” Rock replied. Bass growled and would have crossed his arms if one of them wasn’t broken.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

“What’s got you all riled up?”

“I’m in this hospital.”

“I figured.”

“ _And_ ,” Bass continued, ignoring Rock’s dismissal, “I’ve got no one to watch my dog, and my dad’s going to act all pissed whenever he bothers to call me, and some asshole decided to get drunk and just hit my car!”

“...Sounds like you’ve been having a couple bad days.”

“My dog, Rock! He’s alone at home! Someone needs to feed him!”

“If it makes you feel better, someone  _ did _ volunteer to watch your dog.”

“Who?”

“He said his name was... Zero?”

“Oh, thank  _ God _ . I can’t trust my dad with  _ anything _ .”

“Is your dad that bad of a person?”

“Nah, he’s just a dick to everyone.”

“...Oh.”

“...Also, he still treats me like a bratty teen.”

“How old are you?”

“I’m twenty-two!”

“Oh.”

“Can I leave yet?”

“No. I’m changing your dosage.”

“Good, I’m starting to feel.”

Rock snorted again. Bass got offended and was about to challenge him to another fight, but then the painkillers started to settle in, and he was too drugged out to fight anyone over anything.

At least this time he wasn’t forced to pass out. Maybe he should try being a little less pissed.

No, fuck that. He was pissed.

He was still pissed the next time he was coherent and conversing with Rock again. He couldn’t help but notice he was starting to soften up around him. In fact, he couldn’t stop talking to him. Soon enough he was practically telling his whole life story to the nurse, and he didn’t even care all that much that he didn’t know Rock that well.

He hated it.

“...so, anyway, I’m gay as fuck, and that’s why Dad’s kind of a dick.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He glared at the nurse. “You got a problem with that?”

“No. Actually, I’m also-“

“Shut up and fight me!” Bass yelled, sitting up. Talking about his dad always got him riled up.

“No thank you.”

“Is it because I’d kick your ass?”

Rock nodded. “Yes. You’d absolutely win if I fought you.”

Bass smirked in satisfaction. He was starting to feel the painkillers making him dopey again.

“Good. ‘Cuz I’d kick your ass... ya fuckin’ cute piece of shit.”

Rock laughed again.

Bass was pissed that he liked it when he laughed.

He quickly came to learn more about Rock, too. His dad was a mechanic, and his older brother (who also had a dumb music pun for a name) had a heart disease. It was one of the primary motivations for Rock becoming a nurse in the first place.

He also learned that Rock was, surprisingly, also gay. Great. He had a cute nurse tending to him, and he was gay, and that meant Bass had a chance with him. Maybe if he turned up the bad flirting a notch, he’d accidentally seduce him or something.

Why did he keep thinking about the stupid nurse!?

Know what? He was pissed at the nurse!

“FIGHT ME!” Bass yelled the second Rock opened his mouth. It was five days into his hospital stay, and he was still as angry as he was when he first got here.

“I don’t think so.”

“I’ll kick your-“ he suddenly choked on his lunch and started coughing. Violently.

Rock quickly helped him get his coughing fit under control, and once the choking ended, they were just... staring at each other.

“I’ll kick your ass,” Bass muttered to him.

“I know.”

“You better. Better watch your fucking back.”

Rock was smiling. “I will.”

“Once I’m out of this hospital I’ll kick your ass to high heaven.”

“Your arm’s going to be in a cast for a month.”

“I’ll beat you with one arm then. You will catch these hands.”

Rock snorted out a laugh.

Bass managed a small grin of his own.

Much to his joy, soon after that conversation, he learned he would finally be released from the hospital. Which meant he could finally put this whole scenario behind him.

(Wait. His dad still hadn’t called him, which meant he must’ve been waiting for when he got out of the hospital to lecture him. Shit. Now he was pissed again.)

He stopped being pissed for the first time in days, when Rock came to see him off. He almost dared him to fight him, for old time’s sake, but then he discovered Rock had bought him a coffee and he stopped thinking about punching things.

“Shit, thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Take care of yourself, okay? Please don’t get into any fights.”

“I’d kick their asses if I got into any.”

Rock smiled. “I’m sure you would.”

Bass would have talked to him more, but Zero was picking him up, and he chose that moment to be an asshole and honk the horn for a solid five seconds.

“I’m coming, geez!” Bass yelled back at him. “See ya, Rock.”

“I look forward to it. Hopefully it won’t be because you’re in the hospital again.”

“It won’t be!”

He took a sip of his coffee the second he got into the car.

“Can I sign your cast?” Zero asked as a greeting.

“Shut up,” Bass grumbled. “You better not have fucked up Treble.”

“I didn’t, relax.” He glanced at the coffee cup. He smirked.

“Somebody likes you.”

“The fuck you mean?”

“Check the cup, dumbass.”

Bass did. Written on the side, in black sharpie, was a phone number. Underneath was a message.

_ “Fight me?” _

“Oh my God.”

“Is he cute?”

“Shut  _ up _ , Zero!”

Zero laughed and continued teasing him, endlessly, until they were home.

EPILOGUE

It was a couple weeks after Bass was released from the hospital. He still had his cast on, but now he wasn’t nearly as bothered as he used to be. He’d stopped caring after he’d started texting Rock, getting to know him more and more until he finally asked him out on a date.

He’d even handled his dad’s “How can you be so stupid!?” lecture way better than he would have normally. He didn’t even tell him to fuck off.

He _did_ like telling his dad he had a date, though. Wily’s shocked screech was worth it.

“Hey, Bass,” Rock said, halfway through the (awesome) dinner they were having.

“What?”

“You... wouldn’t happen to know any... other gay guys, right?”

“Uh, yeah, actually. Remember Zero? My brother?”

Rock nodded.

“Gay as fuck.”

“Mind your language.”

“I’ll kick your ass.”

Rock snorted. They both knew by now Bass didn’t mean it. At this point it was an inside joke.

“So, back to my gay brother. Why’re you asking?”

“Well, you see, I also happen to have a brother who’s gay. And, well... he’s single?”

Bass raised an eyebrow. “You wanna set our brothers up?”

“I guess. Your brother’s an okay guy, right?”

“He’s kinda like me but mature. And he grows his hair out.”

“Wait. Are we talking about your brother with the heart disease? Blues?”

Rock shook his head. “No, he already has a girlfriend. Actually, I’m talking about my other brother. His name’s X.”

“Who the fuck names their kid a fucking letter!?”

“Language, Bass!”

“Fight me, Rock,” Bass grumbled, taking a long sip of his drink.

Rock laughed.

Bass smiled.

For the record, he blamed the driver for everything that had happened in that crash.

Including Bass’s being introduced to this wonderfully cute guy. Thanks, drunk driver.

...Bass was still pissed about it, though.


End file.
